Leo's Journal
by Guardian Panthera
Summary: Story Discontinued
1. Chronology and Part I Arrival

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, and Leo is my character so there.

Note- Names inside parenthesis, Example (Simba), are there so you know who Leo's talking about in some parts they aren't in his real journal.

Leo's Journal Part I-Arrival in the Pridelands

**1988**

I have been given an assignment in field observation for the guardians. My job will be to monitor a pride of lions west of Mt. Kilimanjaro in Tanzania, Africa and to collect blood samples from select pride members then to report back upon request. I ship out in a week...

**One week later...**

I have arrived in Tanzania. The land all around is breathtaking, it's like stepping into a whole new wold. One untouched by humans (now I see the positive side of the expression "3rd world country") Anyway now to observe the the pride.

The lions live mainly in a large rock formation in the center of their lands. It seems to be a medium size pride at 14 lioness and one male. After blood analysis it appears that the pride has good genetic diversity. The Pride Leader is a pale gold with a long black mane and bright green eyes (Ahadi).

While exploring around the formation I found a nice sized cave hidden high up the slope on the back of the rock formation. There is a lot of tree cover there and the lions never seem to be there, it is a perfect place to set up my headquarters.

Collected a blood sample from the Pride Leader.

**1989**

5 lion cubs born

Two male twins born to one lioness (Uru). The youngest is a dark brown with emerald green eyes (Taka) and the oldest a pale gold with brown eyes (Mufasa), father is current leader of pride (Ahadi).

Three females are also born to three separate lionesses. Cubs are colored as follows, one light brown with brown eyes (Sarabi), other light tan with green eyes (Sarafina), and the last is dark tan with red/brown eyes (Zira). Their fathers are unknown to me at this time but believed to be nomadic males.

Collected blood samples from the four mothers.

**1991**

Cubs have reached adolescence, The leader of the pride should banish the the twins soon.

Collected blood samples from the 5 now adolescent cubs.

**1992**

Recent observations indicate that the two brothers do not seem to get along very well. Also, father seems to be letting his sons continue to live in the pride. This is very unusual as normally they would have been kicked out by now... The brothers mane's have grown in. The eldest mane is red, the youngest black. Also the dark brown lioness (Zira) has developed a dark stripe going from between her eyes to down her neck.

**1993**

The pride leader and father of the two brothers has died. It seems that the elder of the two brothers has taken his father's place as the leader of the pride.

I find this odd since brothers normally co-rule prides.

Furthermore the brothers have taken up mates. The eldest brother's mate is the light brown one with brown eyes (Sarabi). The youngest brother's mate is the light tan one with green eyes (Sarafina).

**Later in 1993**

The mate of the dark lion (Sarafina) slashes his left eye leaving a deep cut on the eyelid. It will probably leave a scar.

**1994-1998**

Observations disrupted, all current blood samples lost...

**1998**

I have returned to observations on the pride. It seems that there is a new Pride leader (or King as I now call it) and lioness.

The King is a deep golden brown with brown eyes and a red mane (Simba). The female is a little paler but with blue eyes (Nala). The two seem to be really close to each other, they are most likely mates.

I have noticed that some lioness, the mothers to the cubs from my previous visit, and the 3 of the 5 cubs (now adults) have gone missing. The missing, now adult cubs, are the two brothers (Mufasa and Scar) and the the lioness with the dark brown stripe (Zira).

**Later in 1998**

The new King and lioness have had a cub. It is female, her fur is a mix between the two but she has brown eyes like her father (Kiara).

Also I have found the missing lioness with the dark stripe (Zira)! She is living in a pride with some of the other missing lions in the dessert regions of Kenya east of Mt. Kilimanjaro. Why are they there?

Anyway, it seems that she has three cubs one of them nearing adolescence. The youngest is dark brown with emerald green eyes (Kovu) and is a twin to a tan female cub with crystal blue eyes (Vitani). The adolescent is a dark brown with ruby red eyes and the starting of a black mane (Nuka) (and is it just me or does he have a goatee?).

Also, there is no sign of the brothers I guess they must have died in a takeover with the new King...

**Even Later In 1998**

Cubs have grown a little.

The dark cub is now starting to develop a black tuft of mane on his head and elbows (or whatever they are called in a lion). His twin sister also has a tuft of hair above her eyes I get the feeling they are bangs.

During observations one day I found two of the cubs from the different prides met each other. At first the brown one (Kovu) was growling the cub from the other pride (Kiara) then they started (what it appeared) to be playing to me next to the river that separated the two pride's lands.

They got into in a skirmish with some crocodiles, but fortunately, the two cubs were able to help each other to escape from the crocodiles and climb up a downed tree then jump to safety on a nearby ledge. After that the two cubs started what I think was a game of tag then they were about to play fight when all of a sudden the King of the western lands (Simba) came and roared at the dark cub, then out of nowhere the dark stripe lioness (Zira) came out of nowhere and roared right back!

They then started to snarl at each other when I hear two words that almost seemed to be said through clenched teeth. They were "Zira" and "Simba". I thought someone was behind me so I turned around only to see nothing there, was it the lions? No, it couldn't have...

I refocused my thoughts to the scene unfolding in front of me. The dark stripe lioness (Zira) was about to attack the King when more lioness (including his mate (Nala) and, I guess with the way this pride is ruled, Queen) and oddly a meerkat (Timon) and warthog (Pumbaa) came and stood on the King's side.

The dark stripe lioness (Zira) and King (Simba) exchange more growls. The dark stripe lioness (Zira) then pushes her cub (Kovu) in front of the King (Simba). The cub (Kovu) whimpers as his mother (Zira) bears her teeth (it almost looks like a smile).

The King (Simba) snarls then picks up his cub and departs with the other lioness, the warthog, and the meerkat. The dark stripe lioness (Zira) then does likewise.

I guess that there must have been a conflict between the two prides when they were one and then split off into two separate prides. I wonder what happened the four years I was gone...

Later that day I suddenly realized that I haven't given the lions names, so I decided to name them. Their names are as follows.

The King - Simba

The Queen- Nala

Simba and Nala's cub- Kiara

The dark stripe lioness- Zira

Zira's dark cub- Kovu

Zira's tan cub- Vitani

Zira's adolescent- Nuka

Light brown lioness with brown eyes- Sarabi

Light tan lioness with green eyes- Sarafina

I don't know why I gave those names they just felt... right.

_End of Leo's Journal Part I_

Hope you enjoyed Leo's Journal Part I, Part II coming soon...

And just for any one who may be a little confused by this story...

This story is to set the foundation for all that are to follow.

Please read and review.


	2. Part II A very VERY long day

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, and Guardian Leo is my character, so there.

Thanks to Kiara 01 and Troy Wong for reviewing! Any new reviews appreciated!

Leo's Journal Part II-A very VERY long day

_Continues from where part I left off..._

After the incident between Simba and Zira I started to walk back to my headquarters, I had some other matters to attend to.

While walking back I saw Simba and the lioness walking backing back as well. About halfway there Simba, holding Kiara by her nape, gestured to Nala to continue home. Then Nala looked like she nodded her head in understanding and departed with the other lioness.

As soon as Nala and the other lioness were out of sight Simba put down Kiara on a rock in front of them. Kiara attempted to smile, but it was returned with a stern look from Simba

Man, does that description sound human.

I could just imagine the rest of the conversation if I could hear it:

"Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today."

"But Daddy, I-- I didn't mean to disobey--"

I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you.

I know...

If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here...

Suddenly it dawned on me that I probably wasn't imagining that, but the second the thought began to cross my mind all I hear is purring coming from the two lions next to me, blissfully unaware of my presence. I sighed and decided I need to get some more sleep and stop drinking so many energy drinks... It was probably the wind anyway.

After that thought ran through my mind Simba and Kiara began to run home, Simba roaring the whole way (Man, did they have to run?)... When we got back Simba and Kiara turned around to look at the sun as it entered the late hours of the day. They almost saw me, but thankfully Simba couldn't see me from his angle and Kiara's attention was focused on a bird flying in the direction of dessert in the east.

As I looked in the direction of the bird flying east it hit me, I forgot to get blood samples from Zira and Nuka. I had completely forgotten about it in the earlier distractions of the day.

"Aw, man! That's a good 75 miles east of here...," I whined to myself. Oh-well, I had to do it today as I had to get food and a few other things tomorrow. So I went back up to my cave all the way up on the back of the rock formation. After shifting around through some dirty clothing and other such unpleasantries (hmm, better do laundry too...) I found what was looking for... my tranquilizer rifle, pack, syringes, and a few MRE's. Normally I don't eat those but I'm out of everything else...

I started to head out when I stopped realizing something. "Almost forgot," I said then went back in and grabbed a few energy drinks out of the fridge.

_End of Leo's Journal Part II_

Leo's Journal Part III coming soon

Thanks to Kiara 01 and Troy Wong for reviewing! Any new reviews appreciated!


	3. P3 Of Singing lions and spiked Edrinks

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, and Leo is my character, so there.

Thanks again to Kiara 01 and Troy Wong for reviewing!

_Continues from where Part II left off..._

After I had put my energy drinks in the side compartments of my bag, I departed from my cave on my way to the dessert wastelands of the east... 75 miles away. Once at the base of the rock formation I looked ahead at the long road ahead of me and suddenly realized how tired I was. "Forget this walking," I said to myself, "I'm using the quad" (Yes, by the way, I do have quad)

**One hour and two energy drinks later.**

Just as the sun was entering the last hours of the day I arrived in the eastern lands. As I drove up I hid the quad near a outcrop of rocks aways off from where Zira's pride lives. They live in a very large termite mound in the center of their lands. But for the life of me I can't figure out why...

After I got my tranquilizer rifle and pack I went off to look for Zira and Nuka. I found Nuka resting near a small water hole. "Easy shot," I said to myself as I unslung the rifle from my shoulder and took aim at Nuka's right hindleg. I started to breathe slowly as I brought my target into alignment with the crosshairs. After taking the wind speed into consideration, I took in a deep breath, and upon exhaling, pulled the trigger. There was small kick against my shoulder and a small roar of pain from Nuka as he suddenly jumped up in fright and started to chase his hindleg in a circle in an attempt to remove the dart but, spite his best efforts, he began to walk slowly and ten seconds later he was fast asleep. You gotta' love those fast acting drugs

I had to work quickly as the inoculation only lasted about 5 minutes. I took one of the syringes out of my bag and took the protective cap off of the needle and inserted it into Nuka's foreleg. Blood quickly started to fill up the syringe, filling up more with each of Nuka's heartbeats. Once it was about halfway full I took the syringe out of Nuka's foreleg and replaced the cap. Then I sterilized the spot where I had inserted the needle into Nuka's leg. One lion down and one lioness to go.

Once I was done getting the blood sample I ran off to find some cover from which I could see if Nuka woke up all right. He did, but he didn't look too happy, but I guess I wouldn't be either if some one shot me in the butt with a tranquilizer...

A short time later Nuka (after he had hunted some field mice) started to head back to the pride bring back with him some of the mice, I followed him in hopes of finding Zira. After a bit of walking (which I am sooooo tired of doing today) we arrived near the termite mound.

Vitani was nearby tugging violently at a small tree root, she's probably teething (either that, or she really doesn't like tree roots).

After dropping off the dead field mice in the termite mound, Nuka head off in Vitani's direction growling to himself (I wonder if he's still mad about being tranquilized).

As Nuka neared Vitani, she started growling and tugging even more viciously at the tree root. When Nuka finally got to Vitani you would probably be wondering why that tree root hadn't snapped yet the way she was attacking it. Nuka sat down and then put his paw to his face as if thinking about something, finally coming to a decision lowered his paw, and extending one of the claws, looked away and cut the tree root sending Vitani flying backwards.

(Now that was funny! I remember doing something like that to a friend once in game of tug of war)

Nuka started roaring very loud (Was he laughing?) as Vitani got up looking mad as hell, and I'm telling you if looks could kill Nuka would have been absolutely incinerated (Man, there wouldn't even be ashes, cause' she looked that mad).

So anyways, Vitani walks over to Nuka growling the whole way, snarling when she finally reaches him. They exchange snarls for a while, the whole time Nuka is scratching his back on log going faster and faster until he finally roars out and begins to bite the itch, which turned out to be a few termites, then starts to drag his butt along the ground growling the whole time.

While Vitani and Nuka started to exchange some more growls (Man, if I could speak lion, I'd bet that they were talking trash to each other) I noticed that Zira was finally home with Kovu in her mouth.

I can't believe it took her that long to get here, but then again, she didn't have a quad...

As Zira approached, Nuka ran over and started roaring but quickly fell silent and Zira passed by him coldly, and then placed Kovu down next to Vitani (Who, for some reason, was looking very smug). Vitani began to growl at Kovu momentary and then the two began to play fight. While the two were playing, Zira suddenly turned around and, viciously, began to snarl at Nuka who quivered in fear. (I wonder if he was supposed to be watching Kovu or something?)

From behind Zira, Kovu gave a small mew as if to stick up for his older brother. Zira quickly turned around and gave Kovu a series of loud snarls backing him into the ground with each snarl, each of which were returned by a mew from Kovu. Zira then starts to circle around Kovu growling but stops and then turns her head for a bit, as if considering something, and then begins to purr while kneading Kovu with unsheathed claws. and after that she made with her paw what looks like a "right on" hand (I mean paw) gesture (to me anyway).

Nuka made a sound in his throat, I guess, to show disgust about something but was returned with a snarl from Zira

Nuka cowered again. Zira then went to Kovu picking him up by the torso (It's pretty obvious that she doesn't know how to pick her cubs up right, she should be picking them up by the nape) and then brought him to their den and drops Kovu into a hollowed-out tree trunk. He lands with a grunt.

There's no way I'm going to get that blood sample from Zira tonight, better call it a day... Wait, why is Zira standing on her hindlegs?

_(Story goes to real time)_

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power," said Zira raising her left paw with her claws unsheathed, as all the other lionesses gathered round eager to hear her plan. Kovu looked up at his mother with tired looking eyes and said, "But I don't want--". "Hush," interrupted Zira, bearing her teeth a little. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." said Zira in a much calmer and nurturing voice.

**ZIRA: singing**

_Sleep, my little Kovu_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king_

**KOVU:**

Good night...

**ZIRA:**

Good night, my little prince.

Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

**ZIRA: singing**

_I've been exiled, persecuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did_

_I get a little tense_

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_'Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Simba's dying gasp_

_His daughter squealing in my grasp_

_His lionesses' mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is, I knows it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

**NUKA: singing**

_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree_

**ZIRA: singing**

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

_Scar is gone... but Zira's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_Till he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

**NUKA:**

Sleep, ya little termite!

Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!

**VITANI: (You get the idea)**

_One day when you're big and strong_

**ZIRA:**

_You will be a king!_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar_

**NUKA:**

_The joy of vengeance_

**VITANI:**

_Testify!_

**ZIRA:**

_I can hear the cheering_

**NUKA and VITANI:**

_Kovu! What a guy!_

**ZIRA:**

_Payback time is nearing_

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_

_The song ends with the sun cutting it's self on the jagged mounds of Zira's fortress and bleeding into the sky as if to foreshadow the events to follow..._

_(Story returns to Leo's point of view in his journal)_

After Zira was done singing her song, I had my jaw lowered in disbelief. I did not just hear a lioness singing a song about getting revenge on Simba, his daughter, and his pride, and (is it just me?) or did she use the same exact names for the lions that I do?

I've decided that this must mean one of two things... One, I can understand what lions say and (most likely) speak to them in return and, being able to do that, I should warn Simba and his pride. Two, somebody's been spiking my energy drinks again. I've decided upon the latter.

After deciding that I hurried back home, put Nuka's blood sample in the fridge, grabbed my Journal, went to my cot, and wrote everything you see here starting from where I first "heard" Zira. And now I'm going to collapse and fall asleep on my cot, at last, bringing an end to my way-too-long-of-a-day. I sigh as I write these words. They don't pay me enough... I'm putting in my two weeks notice...

(Author's Note: There are drool marks on this page in the Journal)

_End of Leo's Journal Part III_

Hope you enjoyed Leo's Journal Part III. Leo's Journal Part IV NOT coming soon, I'm taking a break Man. Ya, stinking, bloodthirsty... (says word that had to be removed so this can be kept K+ rated)

Next up in Leo's Journal Part IV: Leo has a conservation with Sarafina, find out what exactly Leo keeps in his cave, Leo loses most favorite (and expensive) pice of equipment, and anything else my imagination can imagine... um... I mean... nevermind...

Thanks again to Kiara 01 and Troy Wong for reviewing! Any new reviews by anybody are appreciated! good or not! Actually, you know what? Not. (Just Kidding)


	4. Part IV Improperly installed nitro tanks

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, and Leo is my character, so there.

Thank you to Kiara 01, kahllynn, and sulkenwolfpup for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Any new reviews or reviewers also appreciated!

I have decided that I like cutting into realtime and using flashbacks then have Leo pick up in his Journal later, so I'm going to start doing that more. E-mail me if you think otherwise. If you do think otherwise well then to hell with you.

(I'm just kidding)

Leo's Journal Part IV- Improperly installed nitro-tanks

**January 31, 1999**

Finally after enduring all the hardships and running around in 1998, I get to enjoy even more running around this year. And it's going to be made all the more difficult on account of the fact that I no longer have the quad... Why don't I have it? Well you see, you know how they put nitro-tanks in a car to make it go faster? I don't think I installed them right...

_(Flashback)_

There's a quad parked in the middle of the dessert when all of a sudden,

**KA-BOOM!**

A huge blinding mushroom-shaped fireball lights up the surrounding landscape. Soon medal fragments can be seen raining down, and about 5 seconds later, off in the distance, you can see a twisted mass of metal smash into the ground. The picture then switches to a stunned Leo while a hubcap can be seen rolling along the ground past him, which shortly later, also explodes, making Leo flinch.

Leo looks aghast, but, finally manages to speak, "Son of a--"

_(End Flashback)_

Yah, that was my $15,000 quad that I bought with my own money I had saved-up in 1995... Not to mention that it also took $2,500 worth of gear with it when it decided to go boom. And the blood sample from Zira that took me two months to get! Then, to top it all off, my insurance company refused to pay liability for it! But that's getting _way_ off topic...

Anyway, there hasn't been much going on with Simba's pride so far this year. He seems to keep a closer eye on Kiara nowadays and that's about it. Zira's Pride however looks like their going through boot camp hell. (Watch Full Medal Jacket if you need some reference). Kovu and Vitani even seem to have their own training programs, I'm starting to think that my energy drinks weren't spiked after all... or I'm really loseing it.

**February 14, 1999**

Today was a rather uneventful that leaves me with a lot of frustration. Mostly due to the fact that I had to walk to the Eastern Lands. (Which as you know are 75 miles away... I miss my quad... stupid nitroglycerin...) The reason I had to go there was to get a new blood sample from Zira, I waited till 4:00 p.m. for her to come around, which she never did. Arugh! Now I'm really mad about my Quad!

_(realtime)_

Leo sighed as he finished writing the last sentience in his Journal, after all it had been an exhausting day. He closed his Journal laying his pen down next to it, and leaned back in his chair while putting his hands up behind his head and put his feet up on the desk.

The screen then starts to move around Leo's cave. Hanging up on the cave walls are enlarged photographs of several lions, there is also a picture of Las Vegas, and of a group of five teenage friends standing in a dessert each of them holding a paintball gun in a cool pose, Leo is seen second to the right, he has a crosshair emblem with "Leo" written in small black letters in the middle of it on his shoulder, upon closer investigation you can see he's aiming his gun at his one of his best friends' feet.

There's also a few other items of interest in the cave including a range, iMac (G-3), and a T.V. with a Playstation and VCR hooked up (there's only one tape, Born Free) and a leather chair in front it. The fridge that has all of Leo's food and energy drinks (along with the blood samples) can be seen on the wall opposite the T.V. All of the electronics are hooked up to a small generator at the back of the cave next to a crate. The crate has the words "Warning! GLYCERYL TRINITRATE - This side up " stenciled on it.

The picture refocus on Leo, he's leaning even further back in the chair until... Wham! He leans so far back that the chair (and, painfully, him) fall over. After angrily getting up, then cussing out the chair, Leo grabs his Journal and (still fuming) heads out into the african night, unaware of the event about to transpire...

_To Be Continued._

Ha! You all weren't expecting that were you? I bet you were laughing on the last joke, then you read the next sentence wondering, "What's going to happen," then... SLAP! To Be Continued! (laughs maniacally)

What? _sighs _Ok, I'm sorry about doing that, jeez, no sense of humor...

Oh, by the way, GLYCERYL TRINITRATE is nitroglycerin.

Thanks again to Kiara 01, Kahllynn, and Sulkenwolfpup for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Any new reviews or reviewers also appreciated!

Leo's Journal Part V coming soon...


	5. Part V Mlinzi

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, And all others are owned by me, so there.

Leo's Journal Part V - Mlinzi

**9:48 P.M.**

I can't sleep so I've decided to go for a walk. It's been a really hard day, with me having to walk to the eastlands and everything... It looks beautiful out tonight with the cool evening air, even the stars seem brighter. Jeez, I didn't realize how tired I am, I got to lay down, but I can't lay down out here, what if I fall asleep? I feel as though all my energy has been sapped from me... I can't fall asleep out here. I just can't-

_(realtime)_

Leo couldn't find the strength to go on as the fatigue of the day caught up with him. He fell to his knees and, looking up at the night sky, fainted. Finally overwhelmed by exhaustion.

Three hours later at Priderock a lioness could be seen crying.

"Taka," said the lioness tears gathering in her eyes. "What am I going to do without you? How can I tell our daughter the truth about... about you, now that you're... you're... gone..."said the lioness mournfully and, finally breaking down, started to cry heavily.

Just then the wind picked up, blowing in the direction of the grasslands

The lioness lifted her head looking out upon the Pridelands, remembering a time when she and Taka would used to gaze out into the night sky for hours on end... then noticed something white laying in the grasses some distance off from Priderock.

"Huh? What's that?"

She pondered for a moment, then began to descend from Priderock, curiosity getting the better of her.

Back in the grassland a white lion could be seen passed out on the ground As the lioness approached he began to stir.

Slowly his eyes began to open, as he looked around thoughts began to race around his mind.

"Where am I...?"

"Who am I...?"

"How did I get here?"

Nearby the lioness watched as the white lion rose shakily to his feet. looking as though he had just dropped out of the sky.

"What is this lion doing here," thought the lioness.

"He must be an outsider!" and deciding upon that she attacked.

The lion had barely gotten up before he suddenly found himself being leaped upon by an angry lioness. Something instinctively told him to rise to his hindlegs, but as he did so he found himself hit squarely in the chest by the lioness' front paws. After falling back and rolling over a few times he was neatly pinned by the lioness.

"What are you doing here outsider," the lioness demanded of him.

"Wha- what do you mean," he replied startled.

"What are you doing here," repeated the lioness quickly becoming frustrated.

"You can start by giving me your name," she snarled at him.

"My name? I- I- I don't know!" said the white lion full of fear.

What do you mean you don't know! How can you forget your own name?" roared the lioness then looking deep into his eyes expecting to see the cold and dark stare of a lier, but only noticed fear and innocence, the eyes of one telling the truth.

As this dawned on on her, she drew back, shocked at her her own actions.

"I'm- I'm sorry" said the lioness sincerely. "I thought you were an outsider..."

"It- It's ok" said the white lion regaining his breath. "I- I didn't know I was intruding"

"It's all right, but, who are you," said the lioness, now curious of this new white lion.

"My name is..." the lion paused. He truly couldn't remember, but, as he was about to say again that he didn't know, one name became clear to him...

"My name is Mlinzi"

"Well then hello Mlinzi and welcome to the Pridelands," said the lioness .

"Thank you, but what is _your_ name?" inquired Mlinzi, equally curious of this lioness.

"My name is Sarafina"

_End of Leo's Journal Part V_

I hoped you enjoyed reading Leo's Journal Part V. I know that I enjoyed writing it.

Leo's Journal Part VI coming soon, And don't worry you'll hear from Leo again.. soon enough anyway.

Don't forget any reviews appreciated!


	6. Part VI New prides and discoveries

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me. And Leo and Mlinzi are my characters, so there.

Thanks as always to Kiara 01 for reviewing! Any new reviews as always are appreciated!

_Leo's Journal Part VI- New prides and discoveries _

For the rest of the night Mlinzi and Sarafina talked of many things and were still talking as the the night began to fade away to dawn.

"Look to the east... Dawn coming," said Mlinzi looking out into the horizon.

"Looks like I have to go now," said Sarafina, "I guess I'll see you around"

"Till we meet again Sarafina," said Mlinzi, "Goodbye"

"Bye," said Sarafina.

They didn't leave at once though, they just stood there staring at one another.

"Oh, umm, sorry goodbye," said Mlinzi then left for the border.

"Goodbye," whispered Sarafina to herself before turning around to return to Priderock as dawn quickly approached over the distant horizon.

After walking out to the border Mlinzi found a place to rest and quickly fell fast asleep.

A few hours later Leo awoke to the morning sun.

Leo growned as the first rays of the sun hit his face, he quickly sat up looking at his soundings. "What, where am I?" Leo thought to himself starting to panic, then realized that he fell asleep out on the savanna last night.

"Oh, great... at least nothing found me," said Leo getting up and stretching his tired limbs. He then started to look around for his Journal. He couldn't find it.

"Forget it, I'll look for it later," Leo resolved and started to walk back to Priderock.

About an hour and half later Leo approached Priderock.

"Almost ho-", Leo started to say before he tripped and fell over something, hitting the ground hard.

"Ow, why me," Said Leo to himself as he painfully got up and looked at his feet to see what he tripped over, It was his Journal. "Figures," said Leo in a very annoyed tone. Picking up his Journal.

Finally Leo arrived at his cave and climbed into his bed, glad to be home, just then his alarm clock went off, finally, thoroughly pissed off (and too tired to get up) , Leo pulled out a Desert Eagle and opened up on it with all 15 rounds.

"I never did like that clock"

_(end real time)_

**February 19, 1999**

I went into town today to buy a new clock. And pick up my new Jeep, sure it cost me a ton, but, I am NOT going to walk 150 miles in a day ever again! While I was in town I herd that there have been an increasing number of of Lion attacks on people in a village northeast of town. I volunteered to go check it out on the first of next month.

**March 1, 1999**

Today begins my observations of the lions northeast of that village I volunteered to go check out. And I'm telling you it is HOT out here. For the first time I'm actually using sunblock, It's that hot. But then again if I don't take care of this, then the village will call out for hunters, then they bring poachers, then I have to go get rid of those poachers, and that leds to firefights, and last time I got shot (being shot hurts by the way) ... In short it's just easier for me to take care of it now myself.

**March 21, 1999**

I have been observing the Maneless Northeastern Village Pride for three weeks now , so far I have found no evidence suggesting to the effect of "man-eaters" in the area, or to any lion attack of any kind. Stupid town gossip... I hate it when people waste my time over nothing at all. However it has been an interesting month. There is a rather large pride here that consists of 17 lionesses, 6 cubs, and two large maneless lions who co-rule the pride.

But the strangest thing is that also existing in the nearby area is a smaller pride of two lions, seven lionesses, and five cubs. What makes it strange it that both of the lions are maned. They are lead by the smaller of the two lions. He is pale gold lion with a rather scruffy looking goldish brown mane. (but it's not anywhere _near_ as scruffy looking as Nuka's)

Since this these prides have sparked my interest I have decided to do what what I always do when a pride or collation interest me... Tranquilize all the lions and collect blood samples, and that's just what I did.

**April 1, 1999**

Because I'm curious about the relation of the lions in all the prides I've observing, I've sent all the blood samples off to be tested for parentage. The results will be back next month...

**May 8, 1999**

Today I got back the blood results. Here are the one that I thought important:

Simba is the son of Sarabi, Nala is the daughter of Sarafina, and lastly Kovu and Vitani' s father is the lion that leads the maned Northeastern Village Pride.

These results help explain to me where Simba and Nala came from but I still don't know who their fathers are. As for Kovu and Vitani' s father, I have no idea what to figure of that.

**May 31, 1999**

I just noticed a second page in the envelope that the results came back in. What it read was... Well, I'll just write it down:

Three of cubs in the maned Northeastern Village Pride are brothers.

Their mother and father is Simba and Nala.

_End of Leo's Journal Part VI_

Hoped you enjoyed Leo's Journal Part VI, Part VII coming soon...

To the readers,

Thanks again to Kiara 01 for reviewing. As to everyone else, please review. Your reviews will help me to present you with a greater quality story. And, as always, they are greatly appreciated! On a further note I have noticed that not many people have been reading past Part I even fewer have read Parts II and III. If there is something wrong with these Parts, please feel free to e-mail me and tell me your opinion.

Happy Holidays!

-Guardian Panthera


	7. Part VII Only Once Before

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, Leo and Mlinzi are my characters and Aiheu whoever it was that came up with him, so there.

Hi everybody, sorry for my extended absence, There's a lot that's been going on with my mid-terms and everything so I couldn't move up the story. But now it's second semester, and as long as I stay on top of things I'll be all right (and you'll get your up-dates of course.)

Almost forgot, thanks to Kiara 01 for reviewing. Any new reviews are greatly appreciated!

Later!

-Guardian Panthera

_Leo's Journal Part VII- Only Once Before_

**June 7, 1999**

For the past week I've been thinking allot about Simba and Nala cubs, the brothers that live in the maned village pride, I've thought about it and I've decided that their cubs living in that pride probably doesn't mean much. After all the head male (or males) in lion prides often does banish younger males that they feel threatened by. But then again, why banish the cubs at such a young age? And how could Simba feel threatened by his own cubs? They have to be around Kiara's age...

I've decided to keep a closer eye on Simba and Nala cubs, all of them... wait a second, How am I going to do that if Kiara and her brothers are 200 miles apart? Umm... Yah, I'll have to figure that one out... I know! I'll just watch the brothers, besides it's not like anything new is going with Simba and "Drill Sergeant" Zira anyway.

**September 18, 1999**

It's been almost three months now I've been watching the cubs. I also named the three brothers, all three of them are the same size with some similarities in their coloring but they each have their own distinct personalities.

The first of the brothers is a deep golden color with brown eyes just like Simba. He's the leader of of the three of them and if the other two ever get out of hand (I mean paw) he's the one to straiten them out but will always stand up for them if either one of them are down. Not always the first one there but the last one to leave. I've named him Tanabi.

The second brother is about the same color as Kiara but with green eyes. He the most adventurous out of the three of them. If there's anything unknown or something to be seen or smelt he's almost always the first there. Sometimes hushing fool-heartily into dangerous situations, but, by the support of his brothers, and his own inter-strength, he always pulls through. I've named him Kopa.

The last brother is my own personal favorite. He's a darker color but with blue eyes (kind of like Vitani's). He's the trouble maker of the three brothers. If there's ever any chaos going on you can be sure he was just there. Along with that, he's quite stealthily and cleaver. However, If any of his two brothers are ever in a spot he always comes up with some sort of ingenious plan to get them all out safe and sound. I've named him Chaka.

One day these three brothers are going to grow up to be great leaders. I say that because even though they each have their own flaws they've always got each others back.

(realtime)

Leo closed his journal leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I got to in town soon to get some food...", said Leo in an annoyed tone of voice,"...then wash my clothes, clean my Desert Eagle, get gasoline for the jeep, (_exhales)_... and to think that someone once said that this would be an easy job..." After that Leo ran his hand through his hair, stood up, and cracked his back. Then he picked up his journal and went over to a small bookshelf and placed his journal next to the book Forever Free. "I'm going to bed," said Leo and then went to a place where he felt comfortable and fell asleep.

However rest wouldn't come as easily for one as out on the savanna Sarafina was far from tired as she plagued by questions, thoughts, and memories...

_(Flashback)_

It's about summer time the sun can be seen hanging halfway in the sky beating down on the earth below. Under the barrage of the heat a lioness can be seen taking cover under the shade of an acacia tree on top of a small hill, making herself comfortable by laying down in the cool grasses. It isn't long before a small cub comes bounding in up the hill to her.

"Mommy?" asked the cub.

"Yes, Nala dear?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" said the lioness laughing slightly.

"Umm, I was just wondering, How come Simba has a daddy, but I don't?"

The smile quickly fades from Sarafina, and there is a short silence, quickly she regains her composure and replies.

"Sweetie, your father... died a long time ago, before you were born."

"Oh, I'm sorry mommy."

"Don't be honey, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, I just didn't mean to hurt your feelings mommy."

"You didn't, now go along and play Nala."

"Yes, mom," said Nala turning around, about to run off, but stops for one last question.

"What was his name mommy?"

Sarafina pauses for a moment, considering the question, but quickly makes up her mind.

"I'll tell you when your older, now run along Nala. I'm sure Simba's waiting for you."

"O.k., Bye mom I love you!"

"I love you too Nala, and be back home before dinner!"

_(End flashback)_

"If I had just told her then, she would've accepted him... but now, How can I tell her now? She would never believe me," thought Sarafina to herself.

Feeling overwhelmed by her relentless onslaught Sarafina spoke out in a whisper, "I just don't know what to do, Mlinzi I wish you were here" just then she heard a slight movement in the grass, gasped for a moment, then quickly pounced in the direction of the sound pinning a white lion to the ground.

"You know Sarafina, we seriously need to work on your leonine greeting skills..."

"Mlinzi!" gasped Sarafina, "You almost scared me half to death," sounding as if she was ready to kill him.

"Well you seem to be well on top of things," replied Mlinzi.

"Oh, sorry," laughed Sarafina while getting off of Mlinzi, "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Same here."

"So what brought you back?" asked Sarafina.

"I don't know it was just a feeling I had, So what were you just doing?" said Mlinzi to Sarafina.

There was a long pause as Sarafina stopped for a moment. She had just been thinking about her daughter Nala... and how to tell her about her father. Nala was starting to wonder more nowadays about her father. But Sarafina just couldn't bring herself to say it, to say that Mufasa murderer, the one who had robbed her of her cubhood, and whose mate killed her sons, was also her father.

"Mlinzi, can I trust you?" said Sarafina in a dead serious tone.

"Of course! why couldn't you?"

"It's just Nala, she's starting to ask me more often about her father."

"And what's wrong with that," replied Mlinzi now growing a little concerned about Sarafina.

"It's just that... I can't tell her," said Sarafina trying to get away from the secret that she had kept hidden from Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, even herself for so long.

"Why can't you," Mlinzi asked now starting to wonder why Sarafina was so reluctant to tell anyone, even her own daughter, about who Nala's father was.

"Mlinzi, surely you must understand what it means to have to hide something" said Sarafina desperately trying to get away from the topic.

"Sarafina, you can't hide what you don't know, I can't even remember my own cubhood let alone any of my past at all, so what have I to hide," stated Mlinzi.

"Well you aren't like me," shouted Sarafina as she finally lost control of herself and her emotions. "Some of us aren't lucky enough to not remember anything! To not remember our sins, our losses, our sorrow! We have to live with it all our lives until we die and return to Aiheu."

Mlinzi looked puzzled for a moment, "Who's Aiheu?"

"It doesn't matter right now, my point is you may not have anything to hide but some of us do," and with that Sarafina collapsed to the grass and started to cry.

"But if you if tell me it's weight won't be your's alone to bear," said Mlinzi trying to calm her down, "Now tell me, who is Nala's father?"

"I... I... I can't!" cried Sarafina starting to run away cursing the world for all the pain it had brought upon her. For destroying her love and leaving nothing but hate and sorrow in it's wake. For robbing from Simba and Nala the chance to know their fathers. For killing her grandsons. For taking all that she had once held dear to her heart and letting it die. What if this white lion, Mlinzi, betrayed her? Caused her more pain and suffering? No, she wouldn't let herself be hurt anymore, she would put an end to it herself. Just one leap off the cliff, the sudden rush of air and adrenalin as the ground closed in on her, and then, nothing, putting an end to her sorrowful life. Yes, that what she would do she would finally put an end to it all... but her path was suddenly blocked by Mlinzi.

"Sarafina do you remember when we first met?" said Mlinzi stopping Sarafina dead in her tracks.

"We've only meet once before Mlinzi, now get out of my way!" roared Sarafina. Eager to finally putting and end to her suffering she took a wipe at Mlinzi with unstealthed claws, but Sarafina, in her state of mind, couldn't hit him as Mlinzi easily sidestepped her and pined her to the ground.

"LET-- ME-- GO," shrieked Sarafina, struggling with all her might to get out from under his paws.

"Then tell me do you remember when we first met," Mlinzi asked calmly.

"I told y-you..." said Sarafina beginning to tire out and calm down, "...We- We've only met once before." just then she stopped struggling and laid her head down sideways to rest on the cool earth.

"But then you remember when we first met you thought that I was lying to you about who I was, but then you looked into my eyes and you knew that I wasn't," nurtured Mlinzi in a caring voice that would calm the most violent of storms. "Look into my eyes and tell me Sarafina, Do I look like I would ever lie to you or do anything to hurt you?"

Sarafina looked up and into Mlinzi's eyes. They were bright blue like her daughter's, but not with sorrow as Nala's were after the death of her sons, And yet, not the cold and hardened stare of war as Vitani's. Nor the fear they had that first fateful meeting. Instead they shone with a deep and caring love that could gain the trust of all within his presence. It was this look that stirred a feeling deep inside her and she knew, with all her heart, that she could trust this white lion named Mlinzi.

_End of Leo's Journal Part VII_


	8. Part VIII New Century

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, and Leo is my character so there.

_Leo's Journal Part VIII- New century_

**November 3, 1999**

Hasn't been much going on lately, today I was driving back from the village prides, well actually, there isn't a village there anymore. It burnt down in a fire... You see what happened was, is that I had this incendiary bomb and, well, for lack of a better word... boom. Anyway, there seems to be a lot of friction going on between those two prides, I pretty sure it's nothing though.

**December 27, 1999**

It's been a great year and so I decided to celebrate the new year in Las Vegas Baby! Oh-yah! I'm leaving today at midnight!

**December 29, 1999**

Aww man! This this place is awesome! Right now I'm writing this in my hotel room in the Mirage hotel and casino! (That reminds me Sarabi translates into mirage from the Swahili language). Now what to do...I know! I'm going to go to the Secret Garden, I've never seen a white lion or tiger up close and one of my friends works there. I wonder if he can pull some strings...

**December 31, 1999**

Well this is my last night here in Vegas... I'm leaving tomorrow at he start of the new year and a new century who knows what it will bring.

I can't believe how may years have passed... You know what I started this job when I was fourteen. Seriously! It's heard to believe how far I've come since then. But I can't remember anything from when I was twenty to twenty-four. It's just a big gap... kinda like a gorge in my memory...

But forget about all that, I'm going to spend the rest of my night on the town. Hmm, I might even have myself a vodka martini, shaken not stirred of corse.

**January 16, 2000**

I came across a lion today. I know that seem like a strange thing to write down, but this lion isn't from any of the prides I've ever seen. He's about nine to ten years old, a darkish brown color with a black mane, and green eyes. Also he has a lot of scars on him on him, but the most distinct one is right over his left eye. Well, when I found him he was dying, probably from kidney disease that's common in older lions he had some of the signs. He was malnourished and lethargic.

It made me have to decide, Should I help this lion? or should I leave him? If I didn't help him he probably wouldn't last another african night. I've lived in Africa long enough to know that it doesn't have pity on fools, mistakes, or weakness. But on the other hand... I'm not really free to interfere with the wild and if I did help this lion and took him out of the wild I could my job.

Decision time, Would I take this lion to live? Or would I leave him to die? (Don't you just _love_ it when life puts you in-between and rock and a hard spot?) If I saved him I could lose my job and I've had this career almost my whole life. Where would I go then? I couldn't risk that... but I've never seen one lion die on my watch...

...and I wasn't going to start now.

I got out of the jeep to get him, he growled at me but, given his current situation, there wasn't squat he could do about it. I would have used the tranquilizer but that might have killed him in his state. So I just I just bent down, picked him up, and laid him down in the back.

Now I had a new problem "Where was I going to take a full grow lion?"

I couldn't just up and drive him to a animal rescue saying, "Hey what's up? I found this lion sick and dying out on the savanna, will you take him in?"

I quickly came up with a solution. An "associate" of mine works in a zoo so I decided to take him there. When I got there I simply said that I rescued him from a poachers' camp. And he bought it, what an idiot.

_End of Leo's Journal Part VIII_

Thanks to Kiara 01 for reviewing. Any new reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
